Pichu (Super Smash Bros.)
|epnum=Super Smash Bros. Melee |epname=Super Smash Bros. Melee |ability=Unknown |prevonum=172 |current=Unknown |java1=Satomi Koorogi }} Pichu (Japanese: ピチュー Pichu) is a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. Once only playable in Super Smash Bros. Melee, it returned in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Super Smash Bros. Melee ]] Pichu is an unlockable character and can be unlocked by completing Event Match #37 or playing at least 200 Melee matches. Its main stage is . Pichu is a clone of , meaning it shares much of the same moveset with no more than minor changes. Pichu is smaller and faster than Pikachu and has the ability to wall jump, so it can move around the stage with more ease and chase down opponents to extend combos. It also has surprising power - its smash attacks and some aerials can KO opponents at percentages as low as 80%, and a fully-charged in particular is almost a one-hit KO. Pichu has serious disadvantages, however - it has poor range outside its projectiles, its rolls are short, and despite its small size it can be comboed easily. In addition, it damages itself every time it uses an electric attack, regardless of whether it hits or not (except Thunder, which only damages Pichu if it connects). Combined with the fact that it's the lighest character in the game by a significant margin, Pichu can be KO'd far more easily than any other character. |SpeS=Skull Bash|SpeSM=yes|SpeU=Agility|SpeUM=yes|SpeD=Thunder|SpeDM=yes}} Trophy information Classic Mode A Tiny Mouse Pokémon identifiable by its big ears, Pichu evolves into Pikachu. It's not very skilled at storing up electrical energy and will sometimes discharge it if jarred. Although it's small, it has enough electrical power to give even an adult quite a shock. It's often startled by its own power. Adventure Mode Compared with , is a tad more nimble and a little more difficult to hit. Those are the only two advantages, however, and since Pichu damages itself when it uses electrical attacks, it's best suited for handicapped matches. Even though Pichu's tough to catch, it's easy to throw its tiny frame great distances. All-Star Mode ''Pichu is the lightest character in Super Smash Bros. Melee, and it's top of the class in weakness, too! For Pichu, it's all about scampering here and there to pick up items that will help it survive. The first warp in Agility causes 1 point of damage to Pichu, and the second causes 3, so try to limit the number of times you use the move. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Although Pichu is no longer a playable character, it makes an appearance in the game as a trophy. Trophy information A Tiny Mouse Pokémon. Because its electric cheek pouches are still small, it cannot store electricity yet. Pichu has been known to flaunt its courage by touching tails with others and setting off sparks. It is easier for Pichu to build up electricity when the humidity is lower. Pichu will evolve into Pikachu. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Pichu once again returns as a trophy in the 3DS version of the game. Trophy information Professor Elm must have been shocked when he discovered a pre-evolution of Pikachu! These cute baby Pokémon often discharge electricity accidentally when something takes them by surprise. They also play together by using their tails to make sparks fly! It's cute to watch, but it's good training for battle, too. '' Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ]] Pichu returns as a playable character in the game, marking its first playable appearance since ''Melee. Pichu retains its self-damaging electric attacks and poor endurance, but receives significant buffs in power, speed, and maneuverability and to offset these drawbacks. The addition of , first introduced in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, synergies well with Pichu's unique mechanics. In addition, it. It shares Pikachu's Final Smash: Volt Tackle, but takes recoil damage using it. By default, Pichu is 34th character to be unlocked, but can be unlocked earlier by completing with or finding its player icon in the subarea, Power Plant. |SpeS=Skull Bash|SpeSM=yes|SpeU=Agility|SpeUM=yes|SpeD=Thunder|SpeDM=yes|FS=Volt Tackle|FSM=yes}} Classic Mode Pichu's route is called Lightweight Fracas. At the name implies, Pichu fights other floaty, opponents in this scenario. The stages featured take place in the sky. Its last boss is , who is joined by if the player reaches the fight at 7.0 or higher. information *' :' Awwwww! It's a baby ! *' :' That's . It's the form before it evolves into Pikachu. Pichu is still learning to harness its al power, so it takes damage whenever it uses electricity. *'Pit:' Just looking at Pichu makes me want to cheer it on. You can do it, Pichu! Kick his butt! *'Palutena:' Pichu might be cute, but don't underestimate it. Its small stature allows it to move very quickly. Look out for s after it es. *'Pit:' Why is it that smaller fighters are always fast? *'Palutena:' You'll understand when you grow up, Pit. One day, you'll wake up unable to do things you could in the past. *'Pit:' That's...depressing. Ohhhhhhhh. Is that what it's like for you, Lady Palutena? *'Palutena:' Don't make me smite you. Trivia * While Pichu knows and in Smash, it was never able to learn either move. However, its evolved counterpart Pikachu could. ** Also, even though neither move is Electric-type, Pichu still takes damage upon using them in Melee. * When Pichu crouches in Melee, it falls asleep. However, this is purely aesthetic, as Pichu wakes up instantly when it stops crouching. * Pichu shares the same voice actor with Pichu Little from the . * Pichu is the only fighter to take damage from its own Final Smash. Palette swaps Related articles * External links * * ** ** Category:Super Smash Bros. characters Category:Pokémon characters es:Pichu (Super Smash Bros.) it:Pichu (Super Smash Bros.) ja:ピチュー (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ)